


Unspoken Truths

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short One Shot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you had to do a double-take to make sure that it was real, and that your eyes weren't just playing tricks on you? Something so stunningly gorgeous that every ounce of air just leaves your lungs in a single rush, leaving you grasping for anything solid to find purchase on until you could find a way to breathe again? A masterpiece of perfection that even the Heavens above couldn't replicate if they had tried? That is how Sam Winchester would describe his big brother, Dean. A rare but beautiful find, perfect in all his flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Truths

Have you ever seen something so beautiful that you had to do a double-take to make sure that it was real, and that your eyes weren't just playing tricks on you? Something so stunningly gorgeous that every ounce of air just leaves your lungs in a single rush, leaving you grasping for anything solid to find purchase on until you could find a way to breathe again? A masterpiece of perfection that even the Heavens above couldn't replicate if they had tried? That is how Sam Winchester would describe his big brother, Dean. A rare but beautiful find, perfect in all his flaws. 

Sam didn't always feel this way about his big brother. Quite the opposite, actually, because you see, before he had left for Stanford, he and Dean had rarely gotten along at all. Every moment that they spent together, cramped inside yet another nameless motel room for who knows how many nights, had been filled with tension so thick that you could have sliced it like cutting into a fresh baked pie. More often than not, Sam would find himself alone at the motel, squirming around on the lumpy mattress in an attempt to find a comfortable position on the shitty twin bed that was just too short to fit his tall frame, while Dean was off at the bar, trapsing after some unknown woman that he would leave satisfied for the night, but wanting in the morning. It made Sam sick, the way that he treated women like they were nothing more than pleasurable tools to be used and disposed of at his leisure.

It wasn't until a year after his girlfriend, Jessica, had died, and he had rejoined his brother in the family business, that he realized that maybe it wasn't the disregard for the women's feelings that had gotten him so angry back then. They had just pulled back onto the road after yet another successful hunt, but both men were extremely exhausted, and in no position to drive on to look for a motel room. Sam suggested that they just pull off to the side for the evening, since the Impala was large enough to fit them both, and it wasn't like they hadn't slept in Baby before. Sam must have figured that Dean was too tired to argue, becuase with a simple grunt, he found the nearest safe-looking area to park and shut her engine off.

"You gonna have enough room back there, Samantha?" Dean joked, and Sam rolled his eyes. Ever since he had decided to forgo his regular haircut, Dean had taken to teasing him about looking like a girl.

"Hey, you're the one who was caught wearing panties, Dean. Wanna throw girl jokes around?" Sam's lips twitched upward slightly when he saw out of the corner of his eye how flustered Dean had gotten. "S'what I thought."

"Yeah, yeah.... bite me, bitch."

"Tell me where, jerk." Sam replied, all too automatically. His eyes snapped open when he realized what he had said, and he quickly shifted his gaze to meet Dean's, but the other was making a point to avoid looking him in the eye. Shit.

"Hey, lets just get some sleep, yeah? We can grab breakfast in the morning. I'll even pay." Sam really hoped that he hadn't freaked his brother out with his comment.

"You definitely know the way to my heart, Sammy." Dean chuckled as he slid down into the front seat, crossing his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes and let out a long, heavy sigh as he relaxed against the soft leather. "G'night bitch."

Sam laughed as he folded his jacket up as a makeshift pillow, rolling his eyes. "Night, jerk."

They laid in silence for what seemed like hours, and only when Dean was certain that he could hear the soft, even breathing of his little brother, did he lean up and over the back seat, placing his own jacket over his brother's form. He allowed himself a moment of vulnerability, a small window into the emotional blockage that was his heart, as he brushed his fingers through Sam's hair.

"Love you, Sammy."

For as beautiful as Sam believed Dean to be, nothing, and no one, could ever compare to the beauty that Dean found in him.


End file.
